maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vinyl Scratch/russgamemaster
Bio When a party needs the hottest music in Equestria, there's only one pony to call: Vinyl Scratch! When recruited "Alright everypony! Let's save the world from Incursions!" Class: Tactician Single-target attacks against Blasters give you an extra turn. Vulnerable to Infiltrators. Passive Boombox set - chance to duck behind the radio, taking decreased damage. Chance to perform a follow-up or counter attack. This action causes Disoriented and Migraine. Resistant to Sonic attacks. Headphones and music - immune to psychic and fear attacks and effects Attacks Boombox set shot (Boombox set counter or follow-up) *Sonic Ranged Tech *Hits One Enemy *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a chance to hit an ally. *(enemy) Migraine - reduced damage on next attack Level 1 - Bass Cannon *Ranged Energy Gun Tech *One Enemy *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Dizzy - accuracy decreased by 25% *(enemy) Shield Breaker - removes and prevents shield effects. *(enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks Level 2 - Cutting Disk *Slashing Ranged *One Enemy *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. *(enemy) Exposed - defense reduced. Level 6 - Weapon-grade music Multi-function. All weapon-grade music actions have a 2 round cooldown if any is performed. Fire And Flames *Sonic Ranged Fire Magic *Hits All Enemies *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) Combustible - always crits Burning targets *(enemy) Pyrophoric - other fire and explosive attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. *(enemy) Soulfire - takes magic damage each turn. Removes buffs when applied. Counts as Burning for actions that affect those targets. *(allies) Flame On! - restores health each turn. Attack increased. *(allies) Resist Burning - removes and prevents Burning. Let It Go *Sonic Ranged Magic Ice *Hits All Enemies *(special) Coldsnap - always crits chilled targets. *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(enemy) Deathfrost - takes magic damage each turn. Loses stamina each turn. Evasion reduced. Counts as Chilled for actions that affect those targets. *(enemy) Extinguished - fire and energy attacks do less damage. *(allies) Soothing Ice - healing each turn. Greatly reduces bleeding damage. *(allies) Resist Chilled - removes and prevents Chilled. Bring Down The House *Sonic Magic Ranged *Hits All Enemies *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(enemy) Opportunist - causes either Staggered, Cornered, Winded, Impaired, Exhausted, Neutralized, or Off-Balance. *(enemy) Collapsing Infrastructure - Deals damage each round. Stacks are increased by using Ground attacks. Stacks up to to 5 times. Cannot be removed by status removal effects. *(allies) Buildup - causes either Cosmic Energy, Force Field, Recuperation, Regeneration, or Teresing Boost. Level 9 - Guitar Hero *Shoves boombox set into enemy, then hits 7 times with guitar. *One Enemy *Melee Vibranium *8 hits *(special) Exploit Attrition - does more damage to enemies with damage over time effects *(special) High Crits - high chance to crit Team-Up Bonuses Alias-Less Arcane Arts Big Guns Bloodlust Friendship is Magic Fully Armed Furry Hoofing It Hot Stuff Let It Go - with Elsa. Vinyl has an attack named after her song. Rock-On - with Octavia Melody Seismic Shuffle Tinfoil Hats Tossers Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Animation Category:Female Category:23 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Tacticians Category:Metal Characters